


Pink Hoodies and Positivity

by TheLiteraryMess



Category: Holland brothers - Fandom, harry holland - Fandom
Genre: Angst?, Body Image, Body Positivity, F/M, Fluff, Hoodie, Insecurity, plus size
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLiteraryMess/pseuds/TheLiteraryMess
Summary: This is very personal to me and I got a little emotional while writing it. For anyone who struggles to accept the way they look, just focus on what makes you beautiful on the inside as well as outside.
Relationships: Harry Holland & You, Harry Holland/Plus size!Reader, Harry Holland/Reader, Harry Holland/You
Kudos: 9





	Pink Hoodies and Positivity

A/N: I told myself I wouldn't write a Harry fic because I prefer to write about fictional characters but I had this idea and it's really personal to me so I decided to write it myself. I hope there’s someone who will read this and maybe they see themselves in y/n and I hope they know that they’re beautiful.  
Warnings: Body insecurities

Summer nights were your favourite, being able to sit outside around a fire with your friends. And since Harry’s house that he shared with Tom and Haz had such a big garden, you often found yourself there with a fruity cider in hand, Harry’s ‘summer vibez’ playlist blasting and Tom having a competition with Haz to see how many marshmallows they could fit in their mouths.  
Tonight was no different, however there was a slight breeze so you had come up to Harry’s room to grab a cardigan he said you’d left once. Harry was a boy, however, and so now you were having to rummage through his wardrobe.  
At this rate, you were sure Harry had more hoodies than actual shirts. No wonder he and Sam had to borrow Tom’s clothes so much. One particular baby pink hoodie caught your eye, and you carefully slid it off the hanger, holding the soft material in your hands.  
Harry in hoodies was your favourite sight. When the two of you cuddled, you loved to just run your fingers up and down the sleeves or put your hands inside the pockets. That was as far as it could go, though. You read about girls wearing their boyfriend's clothes and being really cute, you couldn’t have that. Harry’s hoodies would never fit you, and he wasn’t exactly scrawny. You didn't always mind, you had plenty of hoodies of your own. But sometimes, like right now, all it did was make you feel insecure.  
Tears stung your eyes as you clutched the material to your chest. Nadia and Elysia were gorgeous, and if a photo was posted with either of them wearing Tom or Sam’s clothes, the fans would probably lose their minds. You never even felt comfortable enough to have a photo taken of yourself. No gorgeous selfies for you. You couldn’t post beach photos or show yourself getting ready to accompany your boyfriend going to a premier. When Harry was on live, you holed yourself up in the living room with a book or your phone to watch him.  
“Hey, babe? Tom and Haz have almost completely demolished the marshmall and want to know if you’d kike any before- what’s up?  
Your eyes were dry by the time you turned to your boyfriend but the evidence was there. Harry could be oblivious but never when it came to you. His smile fell and he walked over to sit with you in his arms on the edge of the bed.  
“I just don’t feel pretty right now. Why can’t I look like everyone else? I don’t eat any differently than you guys, I don’t stay indoors sitting around all day. But my hips are too wide and my stomach sticks out and my nose is too big. Why do I have to be the odd one out?” You wouldn’t lie but the words only made you cry more as you exposed your way of thinking. You just felt vulnerable now.  
“Oh, baby.” Harry kissed the top of your head and rubbed your upper arms. “You are beautiful. I wish I could make you see that but I guess I'll just have to describe it. On the inside, you shine like the brightest star. Your soul and your heart are so beautiful. Your sense of humour is incredible, you’re funnier than my dad but don’t tell him I said that. You’re the kindest woman ever, always going out of your way to help. Unless it’s chores, you whine more than Paddy then.” He chuckled. “But I know that’s not what you want to hear right now, even though I think that’s the best part about you. Your face, is adorable. I just want to squish your cheeks but I know you'd get all blushy, which is even cuter but I don’t want to embarrass you. Your smile makes me smile back, it’s infectious. There’s nothing more beautiful than a happy y/n. Your hair is so soft and smells like home. Your hands are adorable and even if they get a little sweaty I would never stop holding them. And don’t get my started on your ass-”  
“Harry.”  
“I’m not sorry, my girl is thicc. When I hug you, you’re so warm that I could never let go. You're perfect for me.”  
“But I can’t wear your clothes or put on a nice dress when we go out without wearing leggings under because I get so nervous and-”  
“-and what? If you’re comfortable wearing leggings and converse with your dresses then fine. Ignore what people say. And I don’t care that I can’t give you my jacket or anything, that’s not the epitome of romance. I have plenty of ways to show my love. Because I do love you and I do think you're beautiful. I don’t want you trying to be like other girls. Now will you please come and cuddle by the fire with me?” He brushed his thumb under tour eyes and only smiled when you did too. “Excuse me young lady, who gave you permission to melt my heart like that?”

—————  
“Y/n?”  
“In here!” You’d had a zoom call with some friends and Tom has let you use the office so that the boys couldn't bother you. Mostly because Haz and Tuwaine were playing Fall Guys and yelling so loud you’d think they’d just won the lottery rather than beat a bunch of 12 year old boys at a level.  
Harry walked into the office with a shit eating grin and a bag under his arm. “Post’s here. Package for you.”  
“But I didn’t order anything? Especially not to here.” She turned in the swivel chair and eyed the package suspiciously.  
“Well maybe it'a a gift from a secret admirer.” He winked and handed it over.  
“Oh really? Is he cute?” You smiled a little and rolled your eyes before ripping the packaging open, with some struggle which you and Harry laughed at.  
“Harry…” It was a hoodie. Baby pink. The same one you’d been sobbing over the other night.  
“You can’t wear my exact one, but you sure can pretend.” He assured you as he cut the tags off with scissors.  
You unfolded the material and smiled, it was perfect. Only one problem, it smelled like the plastic it had been delivered in.  
Harry noticed your smile falter and frowned. “What is it? Too big? Not your colour? Is it damaged?” He asked in a rush.  
You shook your head. “No. No, it’s perfect. Just…could you maybe wear it for a couple hours so that it smells like you?” You asked shyly.  
Harry grinned and took the hoodie from your hands, pulling it on over his t-shirt. You both laughed a little at how it was a little too baggy on him and the bottom went over his bum. He looked adorable. “I will wear this with pride and steal it from you whenever I can.”  
You giggled and threw your arms around him. “My little hood baby. Thank you, Harry.”


End file.
